Detention cake
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Para Craig Tucker, la detención era algo como una actividad extracurricular. Inclusive muchas veces era como su cuarto privado de la escuela. Pero ese día Tweek decidió hacerle compañía ese día tan especial del cual Craig se olvidó. Al parecer South Park tenía un nuevo chico rebelde. [Creek]


**¡Shouko se complace en presentarles su primer Creek** **! Me uno a su celebración, gente xD siendo sincera ya traía ganas de al menos hacer mención de estos dos desde hace al menos un año pero no se me dio la oportunidad (ni la inspiración). Anyway** **, es una historia que surgió en mi cabeza hace dos semanas y al fin la traigo a la página. En la historia los chicos tienen doce años. Y no suprimo lo que pasó en el capítulo de "Tweek x Craig", ya los superaron por así decirlo xD**

" **South Park" así como los personajes mencionados son total propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miércoles, 20 de enero

14:30 Horas

"Sala de detención" era lo mismo que leía al menos una vez a la semana frente a la misma puerta del mismo salón en donde pasaba gran parte de su tarde.

— Qué mierda. — Dejó escapar Craig al acomodar su tan conocido gorro azul con su mano derecha mientras con la libre empujaba de mala manera la puerta de aquella sala. Al fin y al cabo no habría quien lo reprendiera por dicha acción. Usualmente no tenía compañía durante sus horas de "castigo" como le llamaban los profesores. — Castigo, claro. — Sin embargo el chico lo veía de manera distinta ¿cómo llamarle castigo a regalarle al menos dos horas sin tener que compartir el aire con los imbéciles de sus compañeros? Y habría que ser muy sinvergüenza como para decir que no contaba con amigos, no llegaba a esos extremos de apatía. Pero gran parte del tiempo necesitaba estar a solas con la única persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, y que nunca le aburría; consigo mismo.

— Craig, espero que en este tiempo de aislamiento pienses en cómo tu comportamiento afecta a tus profesores y compañeros ¿'mkay?— Vociferaba el tan "querido" profesor Mackey asomando su cabeza por la puerta y retirándose al finalizar no sin antes recibir la usual señal con el dedo medio del rebelde adolescente. Y la misma pregunta se albergaba en la mente del pelinegro; ¿era acaso un regaño, un consejo o una oración a la que le tenía que sacar el sujeto y predicado como tarea? ¿Es que acaso el consejero no se cansaba de decir lo mismo todos los días? En algún sentido retorcido se apiadaba de él; deberían pagarle más por obligar a lidiar con Craig.

—Cabrón. — Susurró por lo bajo y sonrió de lado arrogantemente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul. Si bien siempre le quitaban el artefacto a la entrada de la dirección, llevaba otro que contaba con una gran variedad de juegos. Como si no lo supiera de memoria.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando a los lejos escuchó los desacelerados pasos al menos dos personas afuera de la sala. Maldijo por lo bajo y puso pausa a la jugada del juego de carreras. Ocultó su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y aprovechó para mantener sus manos en ambos lados de dicha prenda. Se encogió en su lugar, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y su cabeza gacha. Creía que de esa manera cualquier profesor que entrara se abstendría de dirigirle alguna otra advertencia.

— No llamaré a tus padres por ser la primera vez en castigo, ¿'mkay?— Escuchó el chico sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer su tarde a solas se vería arruinada. O con mucha suerte no era un fenómeno y resultaba ser un chico o una chica que no le dirigiera la palabra en toda la detención. —Traten de no pelear, muchachos ¿'mkay? — Por supuesto que lo decía por el primogénito de los Tucker. Sin embargo, el mismo frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos al escuchar cierto ruido proveniente del recién llegado; un incesante castañeo de dientes y una respiración algo pesada que lo admitía, más que estresarlo lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Unos gestos que no pueden traer a la mente a otra persona más que a…

— ¡Tweek! — El aludido reprimió un gritito y desvió su mirada a hacia cualquier esquina de la habitación que no fuera su compañero. Aun siendo amigos de años habría que andarse con cuidado con Craig. Cuando menos lo esperabas ya habías hecho algo para ponerlo de malas. O en el más extraño de los casos, para caerle mejor.

— ¡Craig, AGH! ¡Hola! — El rubio colocó con sumo cuidado su mochila en tres bancas delante de donde se encontraba su amigo. Craig correspondió al saludo y se enderezó en su lugar jugueteando con su teléfono aún dentro del bolsillo.

—Amigo, nadie te ha visto desde la mañana. — Comentó el del gorro azul sin quitar su atención de su partida reanudada. En tanto, Tweek tomó asiento mirando de lado a su amigo. Respiró con sumo cuidado sin dejar al descubierto su nerviosismo (bueno, no el de diario).

— Estaba ngh resolviendo algo. — Respondió restándole interés con la esperanza de que dejaran el tema por la paz. Para su mala suerte, ver en detención al nervioso adolescente que, para bien o parea mal, obtiene calificaciones decentes y no causa problemas por supuesto que era tema de conversación. Inclusive para alguien tan "vale todo" como Tucker.

— ¿Qué hiciste para acabar en este jodido lugar? Porque, sin ofender, pero eres poco menos que un ratón de biblioteca. — Confesó el mayor sonriente al haber roto su record en el juego de carreras. Por lo bajo, Tweek halaba un par de veces su camisa terminando de aflojar el último botón de esta provocando que este cayera.

— ¡AGH! ¡No! ¡Tendré que trabajar veinte años para p-pagar otra igual! — Vociferaba el rubio levantándose de prisa y mirando el suelo por todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar el condenado objeto. Resignado a quedarse sin su tranquilo castigo dejó el artefacto de sus manos sobre la mesa y sin esforzarse demasiado miró sobre ciertos lugares de la habitación.

— Tweek, no se escuchó como si hubiera caído. Tal vez rebotó en otro lado. — Sugería mientras se acercaba a este. Estiró su brazo para tomar en sus manos su termo de café en una de las redes a los extremos de su mochila, y se la estiró al rubio para que se calmara. —Aún así sería muy desgraciado de tus padres que te cobraran tanto, cosa que dudo que hagan algún día. — Confesó mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en la mesa a sus espaldas y subía sus pies en la silla. Miraba cómo Tweek ingería su bebida a grandes sorbos. Rió por lo bajo y cubrió su boca al instante. Había partes de su indefenso amigo que nunca pasarían de moda.

— ¿Tú crees?— Dirigió esperanzado su temblorosa mirada encontrándose con los orbes chocolate de su amigo. Este asintió con la cabeza y Tweek le sonrió. Sea cierto o no, Craig pasaba mucho tiempo en tratar de consolarlo. Y eso se lo agradecería siempre.

— Si así fuera, Token, Clyde y yo seríamos los primeros en buscar la forma de sacarte de ahí. — Confesó avergonzado cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su brazo. Saltó de la mesa y recorrió lentamente el cuarto esperando encontrar el estúpido botón que tan nervioso puso a su amigo Tweek. — Encárgate de encontrarlo. Saliendo de aquí podemos decirle a mi madre que lo cosa.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Oh Dios!— Su mente dejó de un lado los tics por un rato y concentró su energía en encontrar el pequeño objeto. Por su parte Craig dejó que su amigo se centralizara en realizar su búsqueda entre las mesas y sillas. Y él se enfocó en revisar la mochila de Tweek para asegurarse de que no hubiese caído ahí. Al confiarse más de su tacto que de su vista se arremangó la sudadera y metió su brazo en el interior de la mochila. Pero se extrañó al sentir lo que parecía un domo o cobertura de algún material resistente envuelto en una bolsa de plástico. Al instante Tweek giró violentamente su cabeza y su temblor corporal se aumentó al ver a Craig "hurgando" entre sus cosas.

— ¡AGH! ¡QUÉ CARAJO NHG HACES! — Se apresuró a arrebatarle la mochila y la aprisionó contra su pecho como su alma dependiera de esta. Craig parpadeó un par de veces y subió sus manos dándole a entender que no fue su intención.

— Ya te lo dije, quizá el jodido botón cayó por acá. Sólo lo estaba buscando. — Dijo suavizando su tono pero defendiendo lo que hacía segundos atrás. Definitivamente ese día se volvía cada día más extraño. —Dios. Estás peor que de costumbre. — Suspiró levemente fastidiado y confundido tomando asiento donde Tweek anteriormente. El amante de la cafeína se limitó a morder su labio inferior y suspiró. Al parecer la situación no iba de acuerdo a su plan.

—Lo lamento, Craig. — El aludido se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba arrepentido. Porque con el paso de los años aprendió que el nerviosismos notable de Tweek cesaba cuando estaba triste o deprimido. Al parecer era su forma de "enfocar su energía" de manera diferente. — Quería que fuera una sorpresa. — Comentó lastimeramente mientras halaba levemente el cuello de su camisa. Craig le pidió con sus manos que dejara de repetir aquella acción a lo que aún cabizbajo obedeció.

— Tweek. — Le llamó al menos dos veces más para que lo viera a la cara. El rubio fue de nuevo invadido por un leve temblor en el cuerpo lo cual alivió un poco al pelinegro. Lo miró a los ojos sin dejar que lado los tics en estos. — No sé de qué hablas. Si había algo ahí que no querías que viera lo lamento pero puedo jurarte que no vi nada. — De nuevo Tweek dio un gritito y miró a todos lados esperando que le estuviese diciendo la verdad.

— ¡Júralo por ngh tu v-vida!—Le señaló acusatoriamente. Esos gestos que lo hacen sentir más valiente y que le dan gracias a su amigo. Craig relajó sus facciones y levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su cara.

— Dejaré de ver "Red Racers si miento"— Craig le dedicó su célebre señal con su dedo medio por haber sido tan dramático.

— ¡Agh! ¡Entonces es cierto! — Tweek soltó una risa nerviosa y volvió a colocar su mochila en la mesa cercana a ambos.

— ¿Ahora sí me puedes decir qué carajo escondes? — Preguntó divertido cruzándose de brazos. Tweek expresaba demasiados "¡Oh Dios!" para su gusto así que tomó los hombros del rubio y lo guió hasta que ambos estuvieran frente a la bendita mochila que había comenzado todo. Ambos evitaban mirarse lo que fue ventajoso para los dos, ninguno descubriría el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del otro, o por lo menos hasta que este pasara.

—-Esta ngh bien. — Accedió aún con sus típicos espasmos en el cuello que lo hacían flexionarlo hacia uno u otro lado. Con ambos brazos logró sacar el pequeño domo de plástico (a lo que Craig había acertado) de su mochila y lo reposó en la mesa. Domo el cual cubría un pastel con crema batida y frutos encima. —F-feliz Cumpleaños, Craig. — Soltó tímidamente pero alegre de que al final su sorpresa se haya llevado a cabo a la perfección.

— Qué car…— Craig colocó ambos brazos en la superficie y los flexionó mirando perplejo cada detalle de aquel postre. Dejó caer su cabeza rascando nervioso su nuca. —Qué idiota. —

— ¡AGH! ¡Lo siento! ¡Debí elegir otro ngh sabor! ¡No te enojes!— Imploró su amigo colocando sus brazos frente a él como barrera ante cualquier –improbable- ataque de parte del chico de gorro. Ante esto, el sorprendido tomó ambas manos en una suya y las bajó delicadamente.

—Me lo decía a mí, Tweek. No recordaba que era mi cumpleaños —Le reiteraba volviendo su atención al pastel. — ¿Pero a qué hora fuiste a comprarlo? ¡Te saltaste las clases para ir por él! —Aseguró confiado mientras su amigo sacudía de un lado al otro su cabeza en señal de negación. Aunque había sido medio tonto que pensara eso. Él no sería capaz de eso. — ¿Entonces? —

— Hice que ngh me t-trajeran aquí ¡agh!—Craig se ensombreció sonriendo abiertamente y golpeando amigablemente la espalda de Tweek. Era oficial; era el día más extraño que había vivido. El tono carmín que adoptaba su cara se lo atribuía a la emoción del intrépido día de su amigo cafemaniaco. Sin embargo, le fastidiaba que en el fondo supiera que en verdad era por sentirse ¿conmovido? O alegre de que Tweek pudiera hacer algo tan fuera de sí sólo para no dejarlo en su cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo? — El chico de camisa verde olivo pasó sus dedos entre su despeinado cabello cerrando fuertemente ambos ojos repetidas veces.

— Fue ngh difícil. —Admitió. El hecho de que el pelinegro se enfocara sólo en él y que se haya sentido halagado por lo que hizo lo ponía nerviosos a un nivel que no sabía que existía. —Primero intenté que me culparan de prender las alarmas de incendio. — Craig lo miraba inquietante, seña de que lo invitaba a proseguir. —Pero resulta que la biblioteca sí e-empezaba a incendiarse así que no funcionó. Después traté de ponchar una de las llantas del autobús, pero el jodido camión está en reparación hoy así que no se dieron ¡agh! cuenta. — Contaba frunciendo el ceño volviendo a sentir el mismo enojo que al momento de hacer circo, maroma y teatro por intentar ser castigado. —Me metí al vestidor de nhg las niñas pero las cámaras estaban apagadas hoy. Dejé tachuelas en la el asiento de la d-directora Victoria pero hoy no ngh vino ¡Dios! ¡No creí que ser castigado fuera tan difícil AHG! — Tucker rió contagiando su alegría a Tweek. No estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo pero era inevitable. Era una historia que contarían a los demás y los tirarían de a locos.

— ¿Y entonces? —

— Al final me castigaron porque le dije "pendejo" al nuevo chef y por enseñarle el dedo de en medio. — Admitió con un leve tinte de orgullo en sus palabras.

— Eso fue muy fácil ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?—

— No fue ngh planeado ¡agh! ¡Su c-comida sabe a mierda! — El pelinegro comprendió que culpa de la "odisea" de Tweak se había ausentado desde la mañana, intentando ser castigado, algo que en su sano juicio una persona no haría. Pero eso era lo divertido de estudiar en South Park. Nunca encontrarías amigos que maten de aburrimiento.

—Y el pastel… —

— Lo compré en la mañana.— Completó el chico no sabiendo si su amigo comprendería todo lo que hizo o pensaría que los piratas fantasma raptarían al verdadero Tweek y lo sustituían por uno más rebelde. — ¡No me dejes de hablar! ¡No fui remplazado! —

— Ya lo sé—. Interrumpió —Aunque no lo demuestres todos los días puedes ser _tan_ genial. — El rubio agradeció el cumplido entregándole un cuchillo a su compañero.

—Haces bien. — Comentó mientras lo tomaba. —En tus manos quién sabe qué pasaría. —

— ¡Oye!— Craig partió su pastel de cumpleaños a la vez que cortaba dos rebanadas de tamaño similar para que lo comieran juntos. Cuando Tweek sacó dos platos del bolsillo delantero de su mochila, el pelinegro se acercó por detrás plantándole un frágil beso en la nuca lo cual provocó tensión en todo el cuerpo pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa por lo bajo. El día se les pasó entre bromas de parte de Craig del nuevo "chico rebelde" de la escuela mientras que Tweek repetía incesantemente que en su vida lo volvería a hacer

— Feliz ngh cumpleaños, asocial. — Comentó divertido el menor.

— Gracias, delicado. — Respondió Tucker al mismo tiempo que ambos se mostraban el dedo medio de manera divertida.

Definitivamente sí había una persona que si incluso no entendía mejor a Craig mejor que sí mismo lo hacía sentir apreciado. Que el típico chico "mala influencia" del pueblo podía agradarle a los demás. Y que ya no tendría que fingir que los cumpleaños eran una tontería para no sentir el golpe de que los demás no recordarían el suyo.

Que el genial no era él, sino Tweek por lograr por todos los medios llevar un pastel a la sala de detención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y supongo que el botón nunca fue encontrado, o tal vez sí. Eso se los dejo a su criterio**

 **Según mis cálculos, si la serie llevaba una lógica de fechas en los capítulos similar a las fechas en las que salieron al aire, el cumpleaños del pequeño Craig debe ser por Octubre…pero quién sabe :b**

 **Pueden decirme qué les pareció en un comentario, pero de todas formas aprecio que la gente se tome el tiempo de pasar y leer. Estaba medio ansiosa porque si bien ADORO a ambos personajes yo me "especializo" en enfocar mi inspiración al STYLE, así que enseio ESPERO que haya puesto correctamente las actitudes de Tweek y Craig** **~ Annyo :33**


End file.
